Four Weddings and a Funeral
by LoneGypsy
Summary: The liars are off to college and ready to take on a new life without A lurking over their heads but new surprises are in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story and I hope you like it. As with my last story, if I get a review from you, I'll give you an early preview of the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Emily stood in her bedroom packing up anything that ever meant something to her. She looked around the room to find almost everything was in a brown cardboard box. Graduation was almost three months ago but somehow it seemed like yesterday the girls were all still at Rosewood dodging bullets from A. Emily felt someone standing in the doorway and turned to find her mom smiling.

"Can we talk?" she asked taking a seat on the bed which was now free of covers.

"Uh sure," Emily smiled.

"I know we haven't always had a strong relationship," Pam told her, "but I want you to know that I love you very much and I am so proud of everything about you."

"Okay," Emily said slowly. Something about this was a little fishy.

"I got you something," Pam extending her hand to present Emily with a little box. Emily smiled and opened it. Inside was a ring with six small stones, one for every color of the rainbow. A smile spread across her face.

"Thanks Mom," she told her. "I don't know what to say."

"It took some time," Pam said, "but I've finally realized that this is part of you. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay with it and I don't think of you any differently...am I saying the right things?"

"Yeah," Emily laughed. "I understand what you mean even though it is coming off a little condescending."

"Is it?" Pam looked petrified. "I was trying so hard not to."

"It's okay," Emily told her with a smile. "Thank you. This really means a lot."

"You're welcome sweetie," Pam gave her a kiss on the forehead. "When's Aria coming for you?"

"She should be on her way," Emily said. "She's probably just saying goodbye to her family."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you," Aria said slipping her hands around Ezra's neck. He pulled her tightly and pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues meshed together and he tugged lightly at her top. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Stop."<p>

"Come on," he pleaded. "Who knows when I'll see you next."

"No," she told him. "I love you, but I'm already late to pick up Emily."

"She'll understand," Ezra told her.

"Ezra," Aria gave him the look that she only reserved for times when she really needed him to focus.

"Fine," he said sounding a little bit like a toddler who was told to eat his vegetables.

"I really need to get going," she said finally giving him another kiss. Ezra kissed her back. She felt like time stood still until their lips finally parted.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she repeated. She gave him one last hug and he held her tight. Then she kissed his cheek and headed for the door.

Aria walked to her car which was parked outside of Ezra's building. All of her stuff was already packed in the trunk with just a little bit of room for Emily's boxes. Aria tossed her purse in the passenger seat and rolled up to Emily's house in record time. She jumped out and ran to the door.

"You're here!" Emily squealed when she saw her.

Emily invited her in and Aria said hi to Pam before heading to Emily's room to grab her bags. It took less time than they expected but it was still almost an hour before the girls were on the road. Pam needed about a million more hugs before she finally gave them the ok to head out.

"This is crazy!" Emily gushed when they started driving. "I can't believe we'll all be living together."

"I know," Aria smiled. "I don't even know how Hanna found this place."

"Have you seen it?" Emily asked her. "It's amazing!"

"I can't wait!" Aria giggled as the two friends sped down the highway.

* * *

><p>"Here," Spencer said handing Toby a bottled water while he pumped gas in the car. Then she held up two packets of candy. "I also got peach rings and gummy worms. Your choice."<p>

"Gummy worms," he said. She handed him the peach rings.

"That's what I thought," Spencer smiled tearing open the bag. She tossed a few in her mouth an smirked at Toby.

"I love you," he laughed pulling Spencer in for a kiss. He pulled away quickly. "How did I get a gummy worm in my mouth?"

Spencer just laughed and jumped back in the car. Toby followed getting behind the wheel. He turned on the engine and headed back toward the highway.

"How much further until we get there?" she asked.

"We've got about three more hours until we hit Boston," he told her.

"So," Spencer paused, "have you heard from your roommate?"

"Not really," Toby explained. "I sent him an email but I haven't gotten anything back. I think he's kind of weird though. He listed Dungeons and Dragons as a career on his profile."

"You know," Spencer placed a hand on his knee, "you could always move in with me."

"I would love to," he told her, "but your place is over an hour away from Amherst. I promise, we will see each other every weekend."

"Promise?" Spencer asked.

"I promise," he reassured her.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there," Hanna told Caleb who was signaling to turn off the highway. "Just turn left at the light."<p>

"I know," Caleb replied. "I remember. We were here last week."

"I'm sorry," Hanna sighed. "I'm just so excited. We're finally on our own!"

"I've kind of been on my own for a while now," Caleb said referring to his life in the foster care system, not to mention the fact that he'd turned 18 almost a year ago and was faced with the harsh reality of adult life.

"Oh right," she laughed. "I just meant that we don't have to deal with high school, or A, or my mom walking in on us. It's just a new life and it's going to be awesome!"

"I'm just glad you're happy," he smiled.

"Don't tell me you're _not_ happy," Hanna spat at him. "You're going to MIT on a full ride. That's no easy feat."

"Yeah," he teased. "I guess I am kind of awesome."

"Shut up!" Hanna laughed. Then she looked at the road. "Oh! Turn here."

Caleb pulled into the apartment complex where the girls were living. It comprised of three towers arranged nicely around a grassy park overlooking the Charles River. They could not ask for a better place that was more central to all of their schools. Hanna pulled her key out of her purse and they hopped out of the car.

"So which room's yours?" Caleb asked as he unloaded the trunk.

"The one with the largest closet of course," she smiled.

The two walked toward the unit carrying as many boxes as possible. They began unpacking and had Hanna's bedroom almost completely set up when the doorbell rang. Hanna ran to answer and found Spencer and Toby standing on the porch.

"You're here!" she smiled giving them both hugs. "Come in!"

Hanna showed them inside and Spencer quickly called dibs on the bedroom with the built in bookshelves. She and Toby got to work putting together her furniture while Caleb and Hanna snuck off.

"We're all alone," Toby said sitting on the couch when they'd finished unpacking.

"What are you trying to say?" Spencer asked taking a seat on his lap.

He placed a single finger under her chin and brought her lips toward him. They kissed slowly letting their tongues touch. Toby slid his hands under Spencer's shirt desperately trying to undo her bra.

"It's in the front," Spencer whispered guiding his hand to the clasp.

"Spencer!" a voice called from the door knocking loudly.

"Shit," Spencer breathed fixing her bra. She got up to answer the door but Toby gripped her waist tightly. She gave him a look and he finally let go. Spencer answered the door and found Emily holding out a menu.

"Hey," Emily smiled. "We're ordering out. Do you guys want something?"

"Uh sure," Spencer said grabbing it. "Can you give us a second? We'll be out in a minute."

"Yeah," Emily said giving her a knowing look before she turned to leave.

"So," Spencer turned back to Toby, "where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna woke up in her brand new oversized bedroom and smiled knowing that Caleb's arm was draped protectively around her waist. She loved this feeling. This was their first night waking together. They'd slept together plenty, but they never had a chance to wake up together. Even the first time in the tent, he'd woken up before her and gone to find coffee and she had to sneak back home to get ready before he got back. After that they always had to sneak around to avoid Hanna's mom. Obviously Ashley knew what they were doing, but Hanna didn't want her mom to hold a first person testimony to the fact.

This was different. She had her own place. Granted she shared it with three other roommates, but there were no parents or resident hall monitors getting in her way. It was a shame that it had to end. Caleb was moving into his dorm today. Yeah, he wasn't excited about it either but MIT requires all first year students to live in the dorms. Thankfully he's only living like a mile away. He can literally walk to the apartment in five minutes. Hanna had already made him a key. She was deep in thought planning the rest of her life with Caleb when she felt a hand move slightly so it was resting right on her breast. She turned to face him.

"You're awake," she smiled. Caleb didn't answer. He just kissed her. Hanna placed an arm on his chest slowly stroking her fingers against his skin causing him to smile. He loved it when she did that. Caleb showed his appreciation by grabbing tightly at her waist and pulling her toward him. She kissed his lips, then his neck, his chest. Her lips touched every part of his body. She knew he enjoyed it based on the rate at which his heart was beating.

"I love waking up to you," he whispered finally.

"Me too," Hanna said coming up for air. She rested her head on his chest. "Can we just cuddle all day? How much stuff do you even have to move in today?"

"You have no idea how much I would love that," he kissed her forehead. She loved it when he did that.

"Come on!" Hanna said grabbing his hand. "Let's get breakfast."

"I will make you the best breakfast of your life," he said, "as long as we do something else first."

"What's that?" she asked. Caleb pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. He left a trail of kisses from her lips all the way down to her navel.

"Ahhh!" Hanna giggled. "That tickles."

Caleb winked at her and got back to work. Hanna just smiled as she silently counted her blessings.

Spencer walked onto the Harvard campus for her first day of school. She had two #2 pencils, a binder full of college rules paper, two black pens, and her laptop. If she wanted to be the first female president, she needed to be on top of her game. Spencer found the right building, considering she had already memorized the map of Harvard's main campus, and took a seat in the front row.

The professor walked in a few minutes late and proceeded to give a forty minute lecture on the importance of justice in the American government. By the end of the period, she knew every word of it. However, what he said next turned Spencer on more than seeing Toby in his construction clothes after a long day at work.

"For those of you interested in the debate team," Dr. Farber told the class, "we will be meeting at 4:00 this Wednesday in this class room. All applicants are expected to present a four minute speech defending Proposition K."

Spencer quickly jotted down everything about prop K that she knew and made a mental note, as well as a literal one, to research prop K tonight after her night class. Then she grabbed her things and exited the classroom. She checked her phone and saw that she had a message from Emily.

_Hanna's birthday tomorrow. Do we have anything planned?_

Spencer sent Emily and Aria a quick message to meet at the quaint cafe a block from their apartment to plan Hanna's birthday. Spencer always planned the birthdays. She was good at planning. Spencer took the train back to their apartment to drop off her stuff and met her friends within twenty minutes.

"Hi," Aria smiled when she saw Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer gave her a hug and took a seat across from her while they waited for Emily. In the meantime the waitress came by and they ordered three lattes.

"Sorry I'm late," Emily said showing up a minute later. She threw her bag to the ground and took a seat. "I met this girl in my psych class and we totally bonded. I lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it," Spencer told her. "We just got here."

"Wait, wait, wait," Aria said. "You are not getting away with it that easily. Tell us more about this girl."

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "Her name's Cory and she 's from Boston. That's pretty much everything."

"Are you going to see her again?" Aria asked.

"Maybe," Emily smiled. "I've got class with her but I might invite her for Hanna's birthday, whatever it is we end up doing."

"Speaking of which," Spencer smiled, "we need to do something amazing for Hanna. She's always goes all out for us."

"I know!" Aria smiled. "What if we rent out the clubhouse in our building and we invite everyone from Rosewood?"

"I like it," Emily said, "but we need a theme. Hanna loves themes. Did you know, every day she has a different theme for her makeup?"

"I actually did know that," Spencer laughed. "Okay, why don't we throw her party on Friday, though. That way everyone has a chance to come to town without having to work in the morning."

"Okay themes," Emily repeated.

"She's really into Bollywood right now," Aria offered. "Is that a theme?"

"Yeah!" Spencer smiled. "That's perfect."

"Okay, but how about tomorrow?" Emily offered. "She'd be so sad if we didn't do something special on her real birthday."

"I could make those red velvet cupcakes she likes," Aria said, "and maybe we can convince Caleb to cook her breakfast in bed."

"Aria!" Spencer was shocked.

"What?" Aria asked nonchalant.

"You're just trying to take the easy way out," Spencer told her. "Why don't we make breakfast in bed for the both of them?"

"What makes you think he'll be there?" Emily asked. Aria and Spencer both gave her a look that made her feel totally dumb just for asking. "Fine, but I'm not going in there to deliver it."

They all laughed. Aria checked her watch and a nervous look crossed her face. She turned to her friends.

"Sorry guys," she explained. "I need to go. I'm supposed to call Ezra."

"Bye," her friends smiled as she tossed down a few bills and grabbed her bag before running back to their apartment. Aria walked into her room and pulled her laptop from her bag. She opened it and turned on her webcam to talk to Ezra.

"Hey beautiful," he said when he saw her face on the webcam.

"I miss you," Aria replied. They chatted for a bit and Aria even picked up her laptop to give him a virtual tour of the room. Then she placed the laptop back on her desk to finish talking.

"We need to talk about something," Ezra said finally.

"What?" Aria asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," he told her.

"No!" she protested. "I don't think that's a good idea. I love you."

"I know," he explained, "but you're too young to be tied down to someone who is five hours away. If we take a break, you'll have the opportunity to live like every other girl your ago without having to videochat with your boyfriend who's swamped in paperwork."

"But I don't want that," Aria told him. "I love you and I'll love you even if we have to be apart for a little while."

"This isn't really up to you to decide," he said. "If you still feel that way, I'll be in Rosewood when you graduate."

"But..." Aria was not letting it end like this.

"Aria, I really need to go," he told her. "We can talk later."

He ended the call leaving Aria speechless. He couldn't do that. He wasn't allowed to be the one to tell her what to do. She was an adult now, but somehow she felt like just a child.

"Happy birthday," Caleb whispered in Hanna's ear. She opened her eyes and saw him looking right at her with those deep dark eyes.

"I love you," she smiled pulling his face close to hers for a kiss.

"Well," he told her as they came apart, "I didn't get you a present this year, so I'm just going to go with the default birthday sex."

"Shut up!" Hanna threw a pillow at him.

"Honestly," he told her, "I do have a present for you, but you'll have to wait until we go to dinner."

"But that's tomorrow!" she sighed.

"You're the one who wanted to go out with your friends tonight," he told her. "You'll get it tomorrow unless you change your mind."

"I can't," she told him. "I already made plans."

"Then tomorrow it is," he smiled. A knock came at the door.

"Hanna?" Emily quietly called from the other side.

"Shit!" Hanna whispered. She threw Caleb his boxers while she threw on his shirt. Then they both quickly got under the covers. "Come in!"

"Happy birthday!" her three friends said walking in with a large red velvet cupcake toting a small candle.

"Thanks guys," Hanna smiled making a wish. She didn't really need one so she figured she'd wish for world peace and maybe that one would come true. Then she opened her nightstand drawer. "I actually have some presents for you guys."

"What? Hanna," Spencer told her, "it's your birthday."

"It's _for_ my birthday," she explained handing them each a plastic card. "Fake IDs."

"This looks so much like me," Aria said staring at it. "Wait! Is this my yearbook photo?"

"Yeah," Hanna told them. "I needed something that looked like it could have been taken at the DMV."

"Hey," Caleb teased. "Where's mine?"

"You're not coming to girls' night," Hanna said giving him a kiss. "You don't need one anyway. You've had a fake ID since I met you. Probably before."

"I can see that I am not wanted here," he said hopping out of bed. Caleb tugged at Hanna's shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"I think we're gonna head out," Spencer said leading the rest of the girls out of the room.

"You don't expect me to walk out of here in just my jeans," he asked.

"Fine!" Hanna said. She threw it off and gave Caleb one last kiss before he took off.

Hanna grabbed a nightgown and threw it on before walking into the kitchen. All of her roommates were bustling around trying to make breakfast and coffee while simultaneously cleaning their dishes.

"You guys are awesome," she said taking a seat at the bar.

"Its your special day," Emily told her.

"Thanks," Hanna smiled as Emily passed her a mug of coffee.

"Hanna," Spencer interrupted her happiness. "I can't make it tonight."

"What? Why?" Hanna asked.

"I've got this speech I need to research," Spencer explained. "I really don't have time to go club hopping with you."

"That's fine," Hanna told her. "We'll do it again."

"Hanna this place is amazing!" Emily said as the three girls entered the loud bar.

"I'm going to get a drink," Aria said heading toward the bar. She turned to the bartender. "One cosmo."

The bartender put her drink on the bar and Aria handed him a few wadded up bills. She took a small sip. The alcohol stung her throat for a second and then it headed to her head. She felt a tiny little weight lifted off of her. She took another sip.

"Hey," a voice said behind her. She turned to look and found a sexy brunette smiling at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"Hi," Aria smiled. "Can I help you?"

"You could give me your number," he said handing her a napkin and a pen.

"What do I get in return?" she asked.

"How about I buy you a drink?" he offered.

"So my number for one drink?" she gave him a sneaky smirk.

"That's the deal," he told her. "What can I get you."

"A shot of vodka," she smiled, "and you're name."

"Brent," he extended a hand.

"Aria," she shook his hand. Brent called the bartender over and got them two shots. Which they quickly downed.

"So," Brent said pushing the napkin toward her.

"Oh right!" Aria said taking the pen. She wrote her name and the number 4 before pushing it back to him.

"Wait!" he said looking at it. "What about the rest?"

"One drink, one number," she winked.

"So," Caleb said as the waiter took away their empty plates. Hanna sat across from him on for her birthday dinner.

"So," Hanna smiled.

"I want to tell you something," he explained, "but I know you're going to get all girly and freak out. Can you promise me that it won't happen?"

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Just promise," he pleaded. "No jumping up and down, or giggling, or..."

"Oh no, you didn't," she could barely contain her excitement. "Did you get me Justin Beiber tickets?"

"No," he looked at her shocked. "Definitely not."

"Okay then," she pleaded. "What is it?"

"Hanna," he said slowly. He pulled a tiny item out of his pocket and kept it tucked in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

He showed her the ring but he didn't need to worry about her making a scene. For the first time in Hanna's life, she was speechless. A million emotions were running through her body. She was smiling brightly but she also had the urge to cry. Happy tears, of course. The she grabbed the ring from Caleb's hand and placed it on her finger. It looked good there. Kind of like it was meant for her.

"I...uh...yes...yeah," she finally stammered. Then the tears came. Just a couple and Caleb didn't even notice. He was too busy being nervous himself.

"It's not a real diamond," he assured her. "It's CZ but I promise it won't turn your finger green. As soon as I have enough money, I'll buy a real one."

"I love this ring," Hanna said staring at the beautiful princess cut that now adorned her finger.

"We don't even need to get married soon," he told her. "I just want you to know that I'm committed to you and after everything we've been through I thought you could use a reminder sometimes."

"I love it!" Hanna smiled. "I love you and I can't wait to start our lives together."


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer sighed loudly as she entered the door. She was exhausted after a full workload of classes and her new position on the debate team. She dropped her bag to the ground and collapsed on the sofa.

"You okay?" Aria asked pouring herself a cup of tea. "Do you want some chamomile?"

"I could use some coffee," Spencer laughed.

"I'll leave that to you," Aria told her. "My coffee will just taste like water to you."

"What's going on in here?" Hanna asked walking into the living room.

"We're just hanging out," Aria told her.

"So," Hanna said slowly, "what are you guys doing tonight?"

"I have a date with Brent," Aria said.

"Who's Brent?" Emily asked walking in the door.

"Wait," Spencer held up a hand. "What about Ezra?"

"I don't know," Aria sighed. "He says he wants to break up and I realized I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me when things get hard."

"Oh sweetie," Hanna gave her a hug.

"Back to my question," Emily interrupted. "How do we know Brent?"

"We don't know him," Aria corrected. "I met him at the club on Hanna's birthday. We were at the bar and Ezra and I had just broken up. Then this super sexy guy came up and offered to buy me a drink if I gave him my number."

"So," Hanna gushed, "what did you do?"

"He bought me a drink," Aria explained, "and I wrote down the number 4. Then I wrote down a number for every drink."

"Wait!" Spencer laughed. "You made him buy you seven drinks?"

"No," Aria told them. "He bought me nine. He needed the area code but he filled in the blanks. It was kinds of like playing a sexy game of wheel of fortune."

"You have more game than me," Emily told her, "and you've only been single for like a day."

"If you're nice," Aria told her, "I might share some secrets with you."

"What are the rest of you doing tonight?" Hanna inquired.

"Why are you so curious?" Spencer asked her.

"Caleb might be coming over," Hanna said. "Just wondering if anyone else was going to be around."

"I'm supposed to visit Toby this weekend," Spencer said, "but I just don't have time. I'm crazy stressed and I'm already behind."

"I have a date too!" Emily said. "Cory and I are going to a movie."

"Like a let's make out during this super boring action movie type of movie?" Hanna asked. "Or is it something foreign with subtitles that can only be referred to as a film."

"I'm not sure," Emily replied. "I didn't really think of that."

"So I'm the only one home on a Friday night?" Spencer sighed.

"You can still go see him," Hanna offered. "Think of it as a study break...that lasts all weekend."

"I can't," Spencer told them. "I am literally swamped."

"Well," Hanna said heading toward her room, "I better get ready."

Hanna took a quick shower and picked out a fitted dress to wear to dinner with Caleb. She did her hair and makeup and then dug through her nightstand drawer to find Caleb's engagement ring. She slipped it off turning it around so the diamond wasn't visible. She hadn't told the girls yet. Aria was trying not to show it, but she was really torn up over her break up with Ezra. Emily was single and Spencer could barely get by without Toby. She didn't feel like rubbing this in their faces. That's not what anyone needed right now. Hanna grabbed her coat and draped it across her arm to hide the ring in order for it to slip out undetected. She picked up her purse and ran out the door quickly waving a goodbye with her right hand. She walked the three blocks to Caleb's dorm and called him to buzz her in.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her in the doorway.

"Hi," Hanna replied giving him a hug.

"nuqneH," a voice said from behind Caleb. Hanna turned to look and saw his roommate Keith sitting at his computer. Hanna gave Caleb a look.

"It's 'hello' in Klingon," Caleb whispered.

"Oh ok," Hanna smiled. She turned to Keith. "Hey."

"Come in," Caleb said finally. "I just need to finish up some things."

"Cool," Hanna smiled taking a seat on Caleb's bed. Keith gave her a death stare.

"You two aren't going to..." he couldn't finish, "...because I'm...that would be..."

"Keith," Caleb turned to him, "nothing would make me happier than having sex with my fiance while you watch."

"That's sarcasm, right?" Keith asked him.

"Yeah," Caleb laughed. "We would never..."

"What are these papers?" Hanna asked looking at a file on Caleb's bed.

"It's a form for legal emancipation," he explained. "I'm still considered a dependent until I turn twenty but if I get a judge to sign off on it, I will be able to get more financial aid so I can afford to live here."

"What?" Hanna asked. "I thought you had a full ride."

"Tuition, yes," he explained. "I have housing and expenses to pay as well and now that my job as a hacker can get me kicked out of school, I have to find a new income."

"You can always move in with me," she said, "if you need to save money."

"I can't," he explained. "All first years are require to live on campus."

"Right," Hanna smiled weakly. She knew that.

"Ready?" Caleb asked extending a hand to her. Hanna smiled and followed him out of the room giving Keith a small wave goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Aria said pulling up a chair across from Brent. He had already ordered a bottle of wine and appeared to be on his second glass.<p>

"You made it," he smiled. He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

They made small talk for a while before they ordered an appetizer which Brent insisted they spoonfeed to each other. Forkfeed actually. It was a seared scallop with carmelized port sauce. Then came the main course which Aria barely touched. She only thought of being with Ezra. Maybe she was moving on too soon. She should have spent more time wallowing. She just didn't want the girls to worry. They always worry. That's what she loved about them but sometimes it was a little much. They all had loving parents who worried enough for all of the girls, time ten.

"What are you thinking," Brent asked snapping her back to reality, "right now."

She wanted to say she was thinking of being in her exboyfriend's apartment sneaking around because he also happens to be her high school English teacher and frankly, as much of a pain in the ass as it was, she preferred it a million times to sitting across from a guy whose name rhymes with dent. But she didn't say that. Instead she did the polite thing.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful your eyes are," she smiled.

That seemed to satisfy him. He turned back to his steak smiling and didn't say anything else important for the rest of the meal. Finally, Brent paid the bill and the two strolled down the sidewalk to the closest train. They walked through the town square until Brent stopped in front of a cafe.

"Do you want to get a coffee?" he asked looping his arm through hers.

"It's late," Aria replied. "I've got to get back home."

"Indulge me," he pleaded. "It's not often I get to take out pretty girls."

"Sure," she smiled. They walked hand in hand and took a seat at a small table before ordering two cappuccinos. The coffees arrived quickly and soon they were deep in conversation. Aria was starting to think that this wasn't half bad. Then it happened. The same was it always happens but this time it was different. That song came right through the speakers taking captive her heart.

"B26," Aria breathed.

"Sorry?" Brent was confused.

"Nothing," she told him. "Just...I love this song."

"You know," Brent sighed, "I'm not a fan."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh!" Emily moaned. "Right there...oh yeah...yeah...oh!"

She felt every muscle in her body contract until finally the pressure couldn't build anymore. Emily let out a low moan and suddenly her whole body went limp. She tried to catch her breath as Cory resurfaced.

"Good enough for you?" Cory winked.

"It was amazing!" Emily breathed. "You're amazing."

Emily turned to her side and placed a hand on Cory's cheek. She pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss. Cory grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Before anything further could happen, Emily's phone rang. She grabbed it and saw a text from Aria.

"Shit," she sighed. "I have to go."

"Already?" Cory made the cutest puppydog face that Emily had ever seen. "We just got started."

"You have no idea how much I want to be with you right now," Emily said, "but right now I really need to take care of this."

Emily kissed Cory one last time before speeding out the door. She ran all the way back to her apartment where she saw Aria sitting in the kitchen attempting to mix her own paint.

"You're late," she told Emily.

"I'm so sorry," Emily sighed "I was just with Cory and we lost track of time."

"It's okay," Aria smiled. "I was kind of joking."

Emily took a seat in the bay window so Aria could get the best light. Aria set up her plastic tarp on the floor and placed her easel on top. She grabbed her pencil and filled in some of the shading. Emily tried her hardest to sit still but her whole body was still trembling with emotion.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked her noticing her twitch.

"Yeah," Emily tried to control herself but it only got worse. Emily's smile grew the more she tried to hide her feelings.

"Did you...?" Aria wasn't sure how to phrase this questions. "Were you and Cory together...like really together just now."

"Is it that obvious?" Emily asked.

"Well," Aria explained. "You can't stop smiling and you look like you're just bursting to tell me something."

"I'm so glad you asked," Emily blurted out. "I felt things with her that I have never felt in my life. It's like I was in a totally different state of mind."

"What's going on?" Hanna asked strolling into the living room.

"Oh, Emily just had her first big O," Aria informed her.

"The first?" Hanna asked. "I thought you took care of that like a year ago."

"I thought I did," Emily explained, "but I definitely did not."

"Congratulations," Hanna smiled. "I feel like I should make you a cake or something."

"Oh yeah," Aria smiled. "We are totally throwing you an O-day party."

"Shut up!" Emily sighed. "You guys are ridiculous."

"Seriously," Hanna told her. "You're going to want to write this day down and celebrate O-day every year."

"You're kidding," she was in shock. "Do you do that?"

"March 9," Hanna told her. "Every year."

"November 15," Aria replied.

"I hate to interrupt the celebration," Hanna told them, "but I really need to get to work. I'll see you guys later."

Hanna jetted out the door and walked downstairs to the closest subway station so she could get to work on time. She had a new job as a hostess in a classy restaurant and she loved it. Wearing black to work every day. Nothing is more chic. Plus, she loved having the extra cash to buy herself a few presents once in a while...and by that, she meant every day.

Hanna stood through a six hour shift and spent the last three minutes staring at the clock. The place was dead. Those three extra minutes could mean perfecting her eyeliner before Caleb picked her up. Speaking of which, Hanna looked up to find her night in shining armor standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you weren't picking me up for another hour."

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiled. "When do you get off?"

"In thirty seconds," she replied watching the clock tick. It finally reached the right time and she jumped out from behind the booth waving to her manager and pulling Caleb out the door.

"Where's your ring?" he asked glancing at her hand.

"It's uh...I left it at home," she told him. "I didn't want anything to happen to it at work."

"Are you getting cold feet?" he asked. "If you don't want to get married, we don't have to. That's not what I meant by the ring. It was just a promise that I'm committed to you."

"No," Hanna soothed him. "It's not that. It's just that the girls at the house are going through some tough relationship problems. I don't want anyone to know until I tell them and I need to wait until the right time."

"You promise?" he asked. "If this is weird for you, I want us to be able to talk about it."

"Come here," Hanna grabbed him and pulled him toward a bench where they sat down. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. Then she let go and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you no matter what it takes. If you can't believe me when I say that, then we have problems."

"Hanna," he took my hands in his. "I love you so much and if you want to wait to tell your friends, I completely understand."

"I have an idea," Hanna told him. "Why don't we tell them right now. Together."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked.

"Come on," Hanna smiled. They made their way back to her apartment and walked into the living room to find all of the roommates lounging on the sofa. Hanna stepped inside and Caleb following snaking a hand around her waist. "Hey guys."

A chorus of hellos echoed from the room. Hanna dug through her purse and pulled out the ring, slipping it on distinctly. She and Caleb took a seat on the sofa.

"So," Hanna said. The room got quiet. They all knew she had something important to tell them. "Caleb and I are getting married."

"What?" Spencer was shocked. "Let me see that ring."

Hanna showed it to her while Caleb kissed Hanna's neck. Ever since they got engaged, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Hanna giggled when she felt his lips touch her but then she noticed Aria. She was sitting off to the side looking like she couldn't control her sadness any longer.

"I need to go," Aria said. She picked up her purse and bolted for the door running as fast as she could to her destination. Aria pulled her car keys out of her purse and was on the road in seconds. She drove and drove and drove until she pulled up to a quaint apartment complex nearly after midnight. Aria let herself in using the code she had memorized and over and over again. Aria ran up the stairs to the apartment she had learned to love. It smelled just like she remembered. There was the musky familiar smell of books filtering through the door. She tapped lightly. No answer. She tapped again. The door opened wide and Aria saw him standing there looking just as she'd remembered. Without a word she jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. She felt his warm breath in her mouth and suddenly, everything felt right.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Aria woke up to the light coming in through the blinds. She rolled over trying to go back to sleep but then she heard something. Her phone was beeping to tell her she had a text message. She managed to focus long enough to read her text. It was from Ezra: I miss you already. Funny thing is, she missed him too. It had been a lonely six hour drive back from Rosewood. Aria's eyes were tearing up the entire time.

It didn't help that Spencer was constantly on the phone with Toby playing the "you hang up first" game. They were like an hour away and they could barely stand it. Aria wasn't even in the state as Ezra but even if they were physically apart, it beat being emotionally apart. The last week when they had been broken up made Aria's heart break. She hated knowing that Ezra could be with someone else. Or worse, someone else was filling her role in his life.

* * *

><p>Hanna walked into Caleb's dorm after a long day at Mass Art. She had been putting everything into her designs lately and she came home exhausted. Caleb was sitting at his desk flipping through files.<p>

"Hey," she smiled walking over to give him a back rub.

"That feels amazing," he groaned as she dug deeper into his back.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to pay everything," he replied. "My financial aid doesn't cover housing and living expenses."

"Well," she sighed, "isn't there an exception? Can't you appeal this and move off campus?"

"I can't find anything," he sighed.

"Let me see," Hanna said typing away at his laptop. She pulled up the Res Life website and clicked for what seemed like an hour until she finally saw something. "Here it is. First year students may live off campus if residing in the Boston area with parent or guardian or if they are married."

"I'm not married," he retorted, "and even though I have no idea where my parents are, I guarantee they are not in Boston. That's why I was trying to be legally independent."

"No," Hanna explained, "that's it. We can get married. I mean, we were going to do it anyway, it makes sense now. If this isn't a sign, I don't know what is."

"Hanna," he sighed, "I can't ask you to do that. You're eighteen."

"Caleb," she looked at him seriously, "if you don't do this for me right now, then I guarantee I am calling off our engagement."

"If you insist, Princess," he smiled kissing her sweetly.

* * *

><p>"So what are your friends like?" Cory asked as Emily zipped up her dress.<p>

"They're super chill," Emily replied. "They will love you!"

"Are you sure?" Cory asked.

"I am positive," Emily said taking Cory's face in her hands and pulling her close. She planted a soft kiss on her lips and then another and another.

"Come on," Cory said pulling away. "We're gonna be late."

Cory grabbed her hand and they ran out of her dorm to get to Emily's apartment for cocktails with the girls. It took them only a few minutes to get there and the party was already in motion.

"Cory," Emily said introducing everyone, "these are my roommates Aria and Spencer. Guys, this is Cory."

"What about your other roommate?" Cory asked.

"Hanna?" Emily looked around. "I'm not sure. She said she'd be here but she's always running late. Always."

The four girls sat around the living room drinking cocktails an getting to know each other while Hanna and Caleb stood out in the lobby.

"I can't believe we just did this," Hanna giggled as they hopped into the elevator.

"You've made me so happy," Caleb said pulling her toward him.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What's that?" he asked as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the hallway.

"Is it okay if we keep this between us for a little while?" she pleaded. "I mean, I'll tell them you're moving in, but I don't know if they'll understand that we got married so young."

"Whatever you want, Princess," he said kissing her forehead.

They arrived at her door and he unlocked it just a crack before swiftly picking Hanna up and carrying her over the threshold.

"Stop!" she squealed. "Put me down!"

"Fine," he sighed letting her down just as everyone in the room turned to stare at them. Hanna turned a violent shade of red and tucked a strand of her behind her ear in embarrassment.

"Hey," she smiled at Cory. "You must be Cory. Emily's always talking about you."

"Hi," Cory smiled.

"So," Caleb laughed. "Who wants to order a pizza?"

"Count me in for pepperoni!" Spencer said grabbing her phone. "I gotta run. Toby's calling."

Spencer jumped up and ran to her bedroom to answer the call.

"Toby?" she asked him.

"Hey Spence," she could tell he was smiling.

"I miss you," she told him.

"Spencer?" she could only hear every other word, "outside...breaking...single."

"Shit," Spencer grabbed her key and ran down the stairs so she was out in the lobby. "Toby? Is this better?"

"Much," he said but his voice didn't come just from the phone. She turned around and saw Toby in the flesh.

"You're here!" she squealed. "I thought you weren't going to make it until next week."

"I moved some things around," he said walking toward her. "I couldn't bare to be apart anymore."

"I love you!" Spencer smiled pulling him in for a kiss. When they finally pulled away she grabbed his hand and led him to the apartment. Everyone was surprised when she opened the door with Toby in tow.

"I can't believe you're here!" Emily smiled running over to give him a hug.

They all giggled and drank until they could no longer stand. That is, everyone except Aria. She wasn't really feeling up to partying. She missed Ezra and she wanted to be in his musky apartment reading a book while he rubbed her feet. Aria couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself and went to her bedroom. Aria slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. It was hard to be happy when she wasn't with Ezra.

**AN: Here's the first wedding. Who do you think is next?**


	6. Chapter 6

Hanna rolled over in bed. She couldn't get to sleep. It's not like she was anxious or an insomniac. It was Caleb. He was sitting awake in bed with all of the lights on finishing his homework at midnight. She tried to pull the covers over her head. This really wasn't what she signed up for when she got married. Finally he got up and turned off the lights. He slipped under the covers with her and pulled her in tightly.

"I love you Princess," he whispered before placing a trail of kisses across her neck and back. He slipped his hand under her top.

"Stop," Hanna said grabbing his arm.

"Come on Hanna," he breathed tickling her ear.

"I'm tired," she said pulling the covers over her. Caleb took the hint and let go. Finally Hanna had a chance to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>"How often do you do things like this?" Cory asked Emily.<p>

"We're really close," Emily explained. "I know we live together and everything, but sometimes we need to get together just to talk. That's why we have date night every week."

"What do you do if one of you is single?" Cory asked. "How is that date night?"

"It's not really like a dating thing," Em explained. "It's more like catching up and getting to know each others' friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends. If you can't bring someone to date night, it's obviously not going to last long."

"So we're in it for the long run?" Cory winked. Emily just grabbed Cory and kissed her gently. They were ready to stick it out. When they pulled away, Cory grabbed her hand. "You ready?"

Emily nodded and grabbed her purse before the two strolled out of Cory's dorm and headed to the bar where they were all meeting for dinner. They were two blocks from the bar when Emily noticed a familiar face. Maya St. Germain was walking straight toward her holding hands with an attractive blonde guy in his late twenties.

"Emily?" she asked looking shocked.

"Hi Maya," Emily breathed. It had been a while since she saw her. She gestured to Cory. "This is my girlfriend Cory."

"Hi," Cory said extending a hand.

"Oh," Maya smirked. "I didn't know you were still doing that."

"We're gonna go," Emily said finally. "It was nice seeing you."

"What was that about?" Cory asked when they were out of earshot.

"She's kind of a bitch," Emily replied suppressing tears. "Just don't worry about it."

"Sounds good to me," Cory smiled as they walked into the bar. They took a seat at the table with Aria and Hanna.

"Hey guys," Emily smiled as she took a seat across from them. They greeted her back just as the waiter came by with a plate of appetizers. Emily turned to Hanna. "So, where's Caleb."

"At the apartment," Hanna replied. "He's studying for a test tomorrow."

"Is everything okay with you guys?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. "Since he's moved in, it's like everything is different. It was fun before when were playing house, but now it's for real. I lost half of my closet space and I can never get to sleep anymore."

"Half of your closet space?" Emily asked. "I think you're exaggerating. All of his clothes don't even amount to like ten percent of your shoes.

"Okay fine," Hanna laughed, "but I still don't know what to do about it."

"How did you guys manage that anyway?" Aria asked. "I thought he had to live in the dorms."

"We found a loophole," Hanna told them.

"Hey guys!" Spencer interrupted appearing at their side. Everyone smiled until they noticed she was accompanied by a date. Spencer gestured toward the tall man next to her. "Guys, this is Preston."

"Nice to meet you all," he said giving them a waive as he slid into the booth behind Spencer.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. Who was Preston and why is he invited to date night? They all finished their drinks making smalltalk while Spencer's new friend sat silently. He didn't say a thing. He just smiled and laughed occasionally.

"So," Aria said trying to change the pace of the conversation, "I have some news."

"What's that?" Hanna asked scarfing down a fry.

"One of my stories," she told the girls, "was chosen to be published in a book of shorts."

"Aria, that's amazing!" Emily gushed. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"A toast!" Spencer said picking up her glass. "To Aria!"

"To Aria," the other repeated before clinking their glasses.

"Well," Spencer said getting up, "we're going to head out. We have tickets to a movie."

"Okay, bye," Hanna smiled as Spencer grabbed Preston's hand and they took off.

"What is up with that?" Aria asked when the two were out of earshot.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "Do you think Toby knows about this guy?"

"Doubt it," Hanna chimed in. She looked at her watch. "I'd love to finish chatting about Spencer's love life but I need to head back if I'm going to finish my projects for Monday."

Hanna excused herself and they all said goodbye as she paid her portion of the bill and headed back to the apartment. The lights were off when she got in but she could tell Caleb was awake in her bedroom.

"Hey," she smiled standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he said walking over to her. He pulled her close and planted a quick kiss on her.

"Can we talk about something?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "What's wrong?"

"This marriage thing," I explained. "I've always been an only child. I never had to share anything with anyone until my dad got a new family. Then I had to share my father with someone else and I didn't really like that at all. I've never shared anything again after that. Now, I'm sharing my life with you..."

"I can move out," he said. "We can work this out..."

"No," I smiled. "I'm really excited to get started on our life together. I just want you to know that it's going to take some time for me to get used to it."

"Come here," Caleb led me to the bed where we both took a seat. "Hanna, I love you. You've done more for me in three years than anyone has done my entire life. I owe everything to you."

"Caleb," she smiled. She crawled into his lap and moved her face toward his. They were kissing and shedding clothes all over the floor. She might not have been ready for marriage, but it did have it's upsides. Those projects could wait until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bye sweetie," Hanna kissed Caleb goodbye as he snuck out the front door. She turned around to see her three roommates standing around the kitchen making kissy faces.

"You sound more like an old married couple, than two young college kids," Spencer told them.

"Why would you say that?" Hanna asked hiding a smile although she didn't like being referred to as half of an _old_ married couple.

"Come on!" Aria giggled. "Tell us when the big date is."

"If I tell you guys," Hanna offered, "promise to keep it a secret. At least until I tell my mom."

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Why is it such a secret?"

"We haven't set a date," Hanna explained, "because we already got married."

They all erupted in squeals and more catcalls. Then suddenly everyone was quiet and turned to her.

"Wait," Em asked. "Why would you guys get married without telling anyone? I always thought you wanted one of those fairy tale weddings."

"What makes you think I want a huge wedding?" Hanna replied.

"Uh duh," Aria smiled.

"I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do," Hanna replied.

"What?" Spencer was shocked. Then her face narrowed. "Are you..."

"No, no," Hanna laughed. "Nothing like that. It was just the right decision at the time. We're kind of keeping it quiet, thought, until we save up enough money to throw a real wedding."

"Are you going to give us anything other than weird cryptic responses?" Spencer asked.

"Can you guys just be happy for us?" Hanna asked.

"Of course we can," Aria smiled, "especially after we take you out for a long-awaited bachelorette party tonight."

"What? No!" Hanna protested.

"Nope," Emily told her. "If you're not going to let us be part of the wedding, you at least owe us this."

* * *

><p>Hanna was dressed in a black cutout dress paired with silver stilettos. She finished applying her makeup and stood up in front of the mirror taking a look at herself. That's when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Caleb.<p>

"Are you all dressed up for me?" he asked.

"Um no," she replied. "The girls are actually taking me out. It's kind of a bachelorette party."

"So are you going to tell them?" he asked.

"I already did," she explained. "They insisted on doing this anyway."

"You better not," he said walking over to pull her close, "get any strippers tonight. Promise?"

"Promise," she told him. "I'll be home before you know it."

"I'll hold you to that," he said before giving her a kiss and sending her on her way.

"So," Hanna said addressing her friends standing around the living room, "where to now?"

"Let's go!" Aria grabbed her friend's hand and the four girls made their way to a fancy lounge downtown.

The four girls ordered a round of drinks followed by hours of chatting and laughing and asking Hanna questions about her personal life with Caleb, at which she had to draw the line.

"You know what," Hanna said finally putting down her drink. "I want to get Caleb something special."

"Like what?" Aria asked. Hanna smiled and bit her lip seductively.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you convinced me to do this," Aria told her friends as she sat in the reclining chair. The four girls were crowded inside a tiny shop with the words <em>Tattoo Parlor<em> lit up on the outside.

"You can always back out," Hanna told her massaging her wound. She had already gotten hers.

"No," Aria smiled. "I want this."

"Alright ladies," Paul, the tattoo guy, said. "Can you make some room?"

Aria's friends backed away while Hanna moved to Aria's other side to grip her hands firmly.

"Ow, ow!" Aria weeped.

"That was just the rubbing alcohol," Paul told her.

"Oh," Aria breathed.

It felt like forever, even thought Paul was done after about thirty minutes. Hanna felt it too. Her own tattoo was still stinging and Aria had a death grip on her hand.

"All done," Paul said placing a gauze strip over her tattoo.

"Thanks," Aria choked out. She was happy but she didn't quite appreciate the stinging she felt right above her hip. Even though it was covered by the bandage, she knew what it meant. There were two circles. One with the letter B and the other with the number 26.

"I think it's time to get back home," Spencer said as they left the shop. The girls split a cab and arrived at the apartment a few minutes later. They all snuck in quietly tripping around in their high heels.

"Hey," Caleb smiled at Hanna when she tiptoed into their bedroom.

"I didn't think you'd be awake," Hanna told him. She walked into the closet to kick off her shoes and remove her dress.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you would be out on the town," Caleb teased. "I don't trust those friends of yours."

"You have nothing to worry about," Hanna said climbing onto the bed next to him. "We didn't even see any boys. Emily took us to a gay bar."

"Really?" Caleb asked.

"No," she laughed. "Of course not."

"Hey," he said looking at the bandage just below her right breast. "What's this?"

"Oh right," Hanna smiled. "I need to take this off."

Hanna got up and walked to the vanity while Caleb followed. He watched as she peeled off the bandage standing in front of the mirror.

"Most of my life I felt alone," he read, "until I met you."

"Do you like it?" she asked turning to him.

"I love it," he said kissing her neck.

"You said that," she said turning to him. "Two years ago, you stood in my kitchen and told me that you loved me."

"And then you kicked me out," he laughed.

"You deserved it," Hanna said before giving him a quick kiss. "But I think we've overcome that."

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"I already have," Hanna placed a hand around his neck and pulled him down to her level before placing her lips on his.


	8. Chapter 8

"Emily, are you feeling okay?" her swim coach Lou asked after the first week of practice.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I just have an old injury that's resurfacing."

"I'm going to recommend you see a doctor," he told her, "and you're not getting back in that pool until you have a signed letter."

"Okay," Emily sighed retreating to the locker rooms. She changed and grabbed her bag before heading back to the apartment. Once she opened the door she found a new visitor: Ashley Marin.

"Hi Mrs. Marin," Emily smiled when she got in the door.

"You know you should call me Ashley," was the reply.

"Right, Ashley," Emily laughed. Then she turned to her room. "I need to go get ready for class."

"Bye," Hanna and Ashley waived her off.

"So," Ashley turned to her daughter, "can I take you out to lunch?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "Let me just get my purse."

Before Hanna could get up to go to her room, Caleb walked in the door. He looked surprise to Hanna's mom as well.

"Ashley," he smiled. "Hi."

"Hey," she said getting up to give him a hug.

"What a surprise," he told her. "Did I miss an important date?"

"I just wanted to get lunch with my daughter," Ashley told him.

"I'm just gonna..." Caleb said heading toward his bedroom.

"He has a key?" Ashley said turning to Hanna.

"Uh yeah," Hanna replied. "It's easier for him to study here without his roommate."

"Oh," Ashley mused. "So he's not living here?"

"Not yet," Hanna smiled. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her mom that Caleb was living with her and they were married.

"Well," Ashley said, "let's get to it."

Ashley and Hanna arrived at a tiny bistro a few blocks away. They sat down across from each other and ordered.

"So," Hanna smiled, "are you going to tell me what this spontaneous luncheon is all about?"

"Well," Ashley began. She placed her left hand on the table. "Justin proposed."

"What?" Hanna was shocked. "That is so amazing! When's the wedding?"

"It is in four months," Ashley told her, "but there's something I want to ask you."

"What's that?" Hanna asked.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Ashley asked her.

"Yes!" Hanna laughed. "Mom this is so great!"

"Speaking of engagements and whatnot," Ashley told her. "Isn't there something you should tell me?"

"About what?" Hanna asked. Ashley grabbed Hanna's hand. She fingered the ring that was placed on Hanna's ring finger.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Ashley asked.

"Oh," Hanna blushed. "It's not...um...it's more of a promise. It just signifies our commitment."

"Good," Ashley told her. "I'm just making sure you're not keeping secrets from me."

"I would never," Hanna smiled.

* * *

><p>"I can't swim?" Emily repeated.<p>

"No," the doctor explained. "You'll need six weeks of physical therapy before I can clear you to enter the pool."

"Can't I just get a cortisone shot or something?" Emily begged. "Please, I need to swim or I lose my scholarship."

"I'm sorry Emily," he told her. "I can't allow you to get back in the water until your physical therapist deems it okay."

"Thanks doctor," Emily said finally before she grabbed her note and headed for the door. She pulled out her phone to call Spencer.

"Hi," Spencer answered quickly. "What's up?"

"What are you up to tonight?" Emily asked. "I was hoping we could all get dinner or something."

"Sorry," Spencer sighed. "I've got a huge test I need to study for."

"Don't worry about it," Emily told her. "Good luck with studying any everything."

"Thanks," Spencer smiled and hung up. She placed her phone back in her bag and stared at her books.

"Hey!" a voice said popping out of nowhere.

"What's up?" Spencer said looking up to find Preston hovering over her.

"Come on," he smiled. "I'm taking you somewhere."

"What? No," Spencer was adamant. "I have so much studying to do and I'm not even close to being focused."

"If you need to focus," Preston breathed, "I may be able to help you."

"Really?" Spencer asked. "How?"

"Here," Preston dug through his pant pocket and pulled out a small bag which he presented to her. "Ritalin."

"Preston," Spencer breathed, "I can't."

"Come on," he smiled. "Just take it. If you don't use it this time, save it for later."

"Okay," Spencer said hesitantly. She grabbed the small bag containing the pill and pocketed it.

"So," he told her, "are you free to take a quick study break. Maybe grab some dinner?"

"Uh," Spencer pause. "Sure I guess."

* * *

><p>"What about your scholarship?" Aria asked while Emily and Hanna sat around the living room.<p>

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I only get a full ride if I'm first string, which I can't do if I'm injured. Without the scholarship, I'm out ten grand."

"Sweetie," Hanna said leaning over to give her a hug. "We'll figure something out, I promise."

"Thanks," Emily smiled.

"Does anyone know where Spencer is?" Aria asked after their moment.

"I think she's studying in the library," Emily explained.

"I'm kind of worried about her," Aria said.

"Are you talking about that Preston guy?" Hanna asked. "I think he's bad news."

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "Maybe we should just try and get to know him."

"Maybe," Hanna sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks for coming," Spencer told Emily. "I can't wait for you to get to know Preston."

"I can't wait to meet him," Emily said. "Are any of the other girls coming?"

"No," Spencer replied. "They said they're all busy."

"Hi ladies," Preston said letting himself into Spencer's bedroom.

"Preston!" Spencer jumped up and gave him a hug. She gestured to Emily, "this is my friend Em. Em, this is Preston."

"Hi," Emily extended a hand but Preston swiftly grabbed her into a hug.

"Let's go," he said linking his arms with both of theirs. The trio headed for the door and made their way across town to a penthouse party. They entered and Emily was immediately taken off guard by the myriad of wealth that was swirling around. She'd grown up around money in Rosewood but Harvard parties were different. This was like a collection of the richest kids from every rich town on the East Coast.

"Hey," a voice said grabbing Emily's hand.

"Hi," she said uneasily turning to look at an older guy with a scruffy beard and a sexy accent.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"You're not really my type?" she told him as she saw Spencer sneak off with Preston.

"You're mine," he said pulling her close.

"Stop," Emily said pushing him away.

"Come on," he winked. He pulled out a roll of bills. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Excuse me?" Emily said before turning to walk away. She felt something hit her as she left. She turned around and saw a business card on the ground with the name Christopher Flemming.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming to the wedding?" she asked Caleb.<p>

"What wedding?" he asked.

"Ella and Byron," she reminded him. "Aria's parents. They're getting remarried. I told you about this."

"Hanna," he said pulling her arm so she was sitting at his side, "I don't think I can go back to Rosewood again."

"Caleb please," she begged. "I can't go to this alone. I have memories there too."

"I just don't think I can go back," he explained. "I left Rosewood three months ago with no intention of going back."

"What about my mom's wedding?" she asked. "Are you not going to that either because of stupid Rosewood?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he said.

"Can't you see that this is important to me?" she pleaded.

"It's important to me to move on with my life," he replied. "I just need to think about some stuff."

"How can I tell my friends and family that I got married if they can't even meet my husband?" she said matter-of-factly.

"You haven't told them yet?" he asked shocked.

"I'm eighteen," she replied. "They're not jumping at the chance to throw me a bridal shower."

"I can't go to Rosewood," he said. "I need to put that part of my life behind me."

"Fine," she sighed. She went to the closet to angrily put a bag together. Then she placed the suitcase against the wall with a loud thud that gave Caleb shivers. Hanna walked into the kitchen to get away from him for a while.

"Hey," Aria said when she saw her friend. "Is everything okay?"

"Caleb and I got in a fight," she said. "He won't go to the wedding."

"Hanna," Aria took her hands. "He barely knows my parents. It's probably just not important to him."

"It's important to me," Hanna said. Then she looked up at Aria. "Do you think I can get a ride with you?"

"That would be awesome!" Aria smiled. "I was worried I'd have to drive the whole way by myself since Spencer and Em are going up with Toby on Saturday."

"The sooner I'm out of this place, the better," Hanna told her. "I think Caleb and I could use a weekend apart."

"Ezra and I have the opposite problem," she smiled. "We can't get enough of each other."

"Are you excited to see him?" Hanna smiled at her friend. "Does he know about your tattoo?"

"Uh...yes...and...no," Aria replied. "I'm just excited for this whole weekend!"

"I'm happy for you," Hanna told her. "So, when do you plan on leaving?"

"I was going to take off when Spencer and em got back," Aria said, "but I think they're at a rager so maybe in like an hour."

"That's perfect! Be right back," Hanna said going to her room to retrieve her bags. She saw Caleb standing at the sink shaving. She turned to him. "I'm not happy with you right now, but I don't want to leave without giving you this."

She placed her lips on his cheek and kissed him. Then he took her by the waist and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss.

"I love you," he said as he watched her walk away.

"I love you, too," she replied, "but I don't like you that much right now."

* * *

><p>Emily sat up in the bed trying to find her clothes. She looked next to her to find that Chris was fast asleep, probably from taking so many drugs. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and zipped her dress back on. She took the wad of bills that were left on the nightstand and counted them. Three hundred even. Emily placed the cash in her purse and went to find Spencer.<p>

"Spence!" she called out when she saw a tall frail girl tripping over herself. "What's wrong with you?"

"Em," she said when she saw her friends. "I'm invincible!"

"Are you okay?" Emily asked her.

"Here drink this," Spencer pushed her glass of whiskey in Emily's face. "It tastes like cherry rainbows."

"She's fine," Preston said popping out of nowhere. "She just took one too many. She'll be fine after a drink."

"No," Emily put her foot down. "I'm taking her home."

"Suit yourself," Preston winked, "but you'll miss the party."

Emily didn't even allow him the courtesy of a response. She took ahold of Spencer and helped her into a cab so they could get home in one piece. She grabbed her phone to call Aria and Hanna but then thought better of it. If she told the girls about Spencer they'd want to know why she wasn't with her for an hour. Emily couldn't very well tell them that she was busy selling her body for money so she just tucked her phone back in her clutch.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Caleb wouldn't come with me," Hanna sighed as she sat in Aria's room overlooking the reception that was happening in the Montgomery's backyard.<p>

"Ezra didn't come either," Aria scoffed. "He even had an invitation from my parents. I think he's worried about what they'll think.

"What about Em and Spencer?" Hanna asked. "Did they say why they didn't make it?"

"Not really," Aria explained. "I think they spent too much time partying last night."

"I'm sorry," Hanna told her.

"It's not your fault," Aria smiled. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted the girls. "Come in!"

"Sorry I'm late," Ezra said stepping inside.

"Ezra!" Aria squealed jumping up to hug him. "You made it."

He pulled her close and she emitted a low moan.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Just a little sore.

She untucked her shirt and showed him the tiny scab where their favorite letter/number combination was engraved on her skin.

"Aria," he didn't know what to say. "I love it."

"I was hoping you would," she smiled before laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"This is my cue to leave," Hanna said sneaking out.

"I missed you," Aria told Ezra as they piled onto his bed.

"I know," he whispered. "I missed you, too."

"How come you didn't come to the wedding?" she asked.

"I couldn't bear to see you have to take pity dances from family friends," he told her. "I like to think you only have eyes for me."

"Funny thing is," Aria said. "I do only have eyes for you."

On that note she swiftly ran her fingers through his hair and let her lips land softly on his. They were kissing for the first time in weeks and Aria missed it more than she knew.

**AN: That was wedding #2. There are two more and a funeral. What are your guesses? P.S. I know everyone hates Preston and I do too, but he serves a purpose which you will understand soon...**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't want to leave yet," Aria said with her head pressed against his chest.

"You have school tomorrow," he said. "Plus you need to bring Hanna back to Boston."

"Do I have to?" Aria sighed.

"I am going to tell you a secret," he said rolling onto his side, "but if I tell you, you have to promise to go back to Boston tonight."

"Okay," Aria said a little skeptically.

"I applied for a job at Boston College," he told her. "I'm moving there after Christmas."

"What?" Aria was in shock. "Did you do this for me?"

"I did," he smiled, "but I also did it for me. It's a better job at a great university."

"I'm so happy for you," Aria smiled kissing him.

"There's something else," he whispered.

"What else could there be?" she asked.

"Aria," he breathed, "will you marry me?"

"Ezra?" she sighed. "This isn't a joke is it?"

"No," he smiled. "I'm completely serious."

"Yes!" she smiled. "Yes! I'd love to!"

"Come here," he laughed. He pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly.

* * *

><p>"Look at us!" Hanna laughed. "We're starting a whole new phase of our lives. Getting married? It's crazy!"<p>

"I know," Aria looked at the ring on her left hand. "I totally was not expecting this. I mean, how am I going to tell my parents?"

"I am not the one to ask," Hanna smiled. "I straight up lied to my mom about Caleb and I getting married."

"At least we have some time before we go home for Christmas," Aria offered.

"Yeah," Hanna breathed as they pulled up to their apartment. They grabbed their bags from the back and trudged upstairs to their cozy home to find Emily and Spencer lounging around in the living room.

"Oh hi!" Emily smiled uneasily when she saw Aria. "Sorry about missing the wedding."

"It's fine," Aria replied. "You should probably apologize to my parents."

"We're really sorry," Spencer reiterated.

"I'm gonna go," Hanna snuck into her bedroom. She found the lights on and the room littered with candles and rose petals. "What the...?"

"I love you," Caleb said sneaking out of the closet holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Caleb," she laughed. "What? Why?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "about not being your date this weekend. I was being a little selfish."

"I understand where you're coming from," she told him. "Rosewood's a dark place."

"I only lived there for about a year," he answered. "You were there your whole life. Anything that I can't deal with is nothing compared to everything you've been through in that town."

"Thanks for understanding," Hanna smiled throwing her arms around him. Then she paused. "Does that mean you're going to my mom's wedding?"

"Only if you tell her that we're married," Caleb said.

"Deal," Hanna winked.

"Hey!" Spencer knocked on Hanna's door. "We're going out tonight. Want to come?"

"We're kind of busy!" Hanna called back.

"They're having sex," Spencer turned to her friends.

"Shut up!" she heard Hanna yell through the door.

"Yeah, they're definitely getting it on," Spencer teased. She turned to Aria, "how about you? Down for a party?"

"I think I'm just going to get some reading done," Aria replied.

"Em?" Spencer needed a buddy.

"I can't," she lied. "I'm seeing Cory."

"I thought she was visiting her parents," Aria said.

"It got cancelled," Emily said quickly.

"Well, I'll just go alone," Spencer sighed retiring to her room to pick out an outfit.

* * *

><p>Hanna kneeled over the toilet doing the same thing she'd done every time she was stressed out and overate. She felt her stomach empty and made a few last retching sounds until she felt like a load was taken off her shoulders.<p>

"Hanna?" Caleb said knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said wiping off her mouth and opening the door. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're not going back to...?"

"I just ate something bad," she replied. "I'll go see if we have some club soda or something."

"Okay," Caleb sighed. "Let me know if you need anything."

Hanna walked into the kitchen digging through the fridge to find something free of calories. Finally she pulled out a bottle of diet soda and poured herself a glass. Then she heard the front door open.

"Spencer?" Hanna breathed when she saw her. Her friend was a mess. "It's ten in the morning. Where did you sleep last night?"

"Can I talk to you?" Spencer breathed.

"Yeah," Hanna ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

"In here," Spencer said leading them into her bedroom. They both took a seat on Spencer's bed.

"Spencer?" Hanna was worried. "Did something happen?"

"I did something bad," Spencer sighed. "We were at this party last night...and I was really wasted..."

"Do you know how many stories start like that?" Hanna laughed. Then she saw Spencer glare at her. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Spencer continued, "I was totally out of it. I met this guy..."

"Preston?" Hanna asked.

"No, not Preston," Spencer replied. "His name's Jace or Jimmy or something. We were talking and drinking and...I don't know how it happened...but we ended up in a bedroom. Then we were kissing..."

"Did you guys...?" Hanna breathed.

"No," Spencer told her. "I stopped it before anything happened. I just...how do I tell Toby?"

"Oh Spence," Hanna gave her a hug. "It will all work out."

"Should I go there and tell him tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Hanna told her. "You have a lot on your mind. Maybe you should give it a day or two."

"Thanks," Spencer said watching her friend leave. "You're a good listener."

Hanna smiled and walked back to her own room where she saw Caleb hard at work on one of his engineering models. She took a seat on the bed and grabbed her sketchbook.

"You feeling okay?" he asked her.

"I am now," she smiled. Then she turned to him. "Caleb?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I want you to know," she told him, "that I gave you my heart. If you break it again, I'll have nothing left."

"Hanna," he said taking her hands in his. "I have plenty of extra hearts. You can always borrow one."

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"You'll have to shut me up," he winked leaning down on the bed and pulling her on top of him.

**No weddings or funerals but there's a new engagement. Who do you guys think is next?**


	11. Chapter 11

Caleb drove through the town square in the middle of Rosewood while Hanna fixed her mascara using the visor mirror. The whole town was decorated for Christmas with huge trees and ornaments on every corner. They finally pulled into the Marin driveway and hopped out of the car.

"Is your mom home?" Caleb asked. "I don't see her car."

"I don't know," Hanna sighed. She unlocked the front door and the two walked inside. "Hello?"

There was no answer. They walked into the kitchen and saw that it had been converted into a wedding extravaganza. Tulle and Jordan almonds were everywhere.

"Your house looks like it was decorate by one of those child beauty queens," Caleb told her.

"What is going on?" Hanna breathed.

"Oh Hanna!" Ashley smiled walking in the door. "I'm so glad you're here. Can you guys help make favors for the guests?"

"Uh sure," Hanna smiled giving her mom a hug. "How are you."

Caleb had a pained look on his face when he saw the favors. Hanna caught on and showed him how to make them and the two got to work tying ribbon and hot gluing it to the favors.

"I'm so stressed out," Ashley sighed. "The wedding is in two days and you still need a final fitting. Are you free to come to the tailor with me later?"

"Definitely," Hanna replied. "I'm all yours for the next two days."

"Thank you, sweetie," Ashley said giving her daughter a kiss before running upstairs.

"Thank you for coming," Hanna told Caleb.

"I would do anything for you," he smiled.

Three hundred party favors later, the two were finally done. Ashley had given them a list of things to do before the wedding which they took care of. The sun was setting when they walked back in the door to find Ashley asleep lying on the kitchen counter.

"I'll get her," Caleb said picking Ashley up and carrying her into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then shut off the lights.

"Come on!" Hanna said grabbing Caleb's hand. She led him to her old bedroom and they crawled onto the tiny bed.

"This brings back memories," he laughed lying down next to her.

"Good ones, I hope," she said kissing him. He didn't have to reply. She knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Spencer sat across from Toby at a cute cafe downtown. This was the first time they'd seen each other in almost a month. She hadn't told him that she cheated but she had a better plan. Spencer took a sip of her coffee and then set it down. She looked up at Toby and his smile made her heart sink.<p>

"I don't think we should do this anymore," Spencer told Toby.

"What? Spencer," he sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just under a lot of stress at Harvard," she explained. "It's just...I don't want to...It would be selfish of me to drag you with me."

"Spencer I don't get it," he breathed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm gonna go," he told her getting up. She watched him walk away and grabbed her purse to pay the bill. Spencer found her keys and drove over to Aria's. She needed a break. Spencer walked up to the door and knocked lightly.

"Hi," Aria smiled weakly. "It's not really a good time."

"I just need to talk," Spencer sighed.

"I can't right now," Aria told her. "Can we meet up later? I'll call you."

"Okay," Spencer sighed as Aria closed the door.

"Aria?" Ella asked. "Who was that?"

"No one," Aria half-lied.

"What was it you were going to tell us?" Ella asked.

"Well," Aria began, "I've met someone."

"Oh, that's great," Ella smiled. "Is it serious?"

"Yeah," Aria told them. "We're actually getting married."

"What?" Byron stepped in completely blown away.

"Well," Ella motioned for Byron to calm down, "are we going to meet this guy?"

"You already have," Aria explained. "Its Ezra. Ezra Fitz."

She watched as the color drained from both of her parents' faces. She knew this was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"One more!" Hanna laughed holding up a shot.<p>

"I guess," Ashley laughed.

The two Marin girls were surrounded by their friends in the living room of the Marin house. Three empty bottles were already lined up by the sink and another bottle was sitting in the middle of all the girls.

"Hey ladies," Caleb smiled walking into the room. "I was just going to run to the store. Can I get you anything?"

"More tequila!" Ashley laughed. Hanna mouthed the word no and shook her head. Caleb winked and walked out the door.

"I can't believe you're getting married again," Ella told Ashley.

"You did it," she retorted.

"Yeah," Ella smiled, "but I married the same man. Twice."

"I love weddings," Ashley laughed.

"Speaking of," Ella raised a glass. "I'd like to toast to my daughter Aria, who is also getting married."

"Mom," Aria smiled. She was happy her parents had accepted her relationship with Ezra but she didn't want to steal Ashley's spotlight.

"When's it gonna be your turn?" Ashley nudged Hanna.

"You know," Hanna said putting down her glass. "I think we should probably get to sleep. We don't want our bride to have puffy eyes in the morning.

"Fine," Ashley groaned getting up.

They all said goodbye and Ashley went to bed while Hanna finished cleaning up around the house. She walked up to her bedroom and shed her clothes before climbing into bed. Hanna was drifting off to sleep when she felt someone else in the room.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw Caleb.

"Sorry," he sighed, "I didn't want to wake you."

"It's okay," she lied. "I can't sleep anyway."

Caleb threw off his clothes and climbed into bed behind Hanna and wrapped her in his arms. She closed her eyes and pressed her head against his chest to hear his heart beat as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hanna beamed when she watched her mother walk slowly down the aisle. Ashley looked beautiful in her fitted white dress with a delicate veil covering her face. She was smiling brighter than Hanna had ever seen. Hanna glanced at Caleb who was smiling at her from his seat in the second row. He looked pretty dapper in a tux. It was hard not to look sexy in a suit. Hanna always had one of those Bond fantasies anyway.<p>

Everyone held their breath while the happy couple exchanged vows and finally had their first married kiss. Hanna could tell her mother was happy and she felt good about it. She hadn't seen Ashley smile so much since before her dad left and she was really excited for both of them to start their lives over.

After the ceremony, everyone made their way to the reception that was held in the ballroom of the Rosewood Suites. That was another thing Ashley loved. Justin was definitely wealthy. He was relatively young and ready to make Ashley happy for the rest of her life.

Hanna and Caleb sped to the reception so the maid of honor could be there to greet the guests. Hanna helped everyone get seated and then the procession started where Ashley and Justin would be introduced as a couple for the first time ever.

* * *

><p>"Is your mom still coming over for lunch?" Caleb asked Hanna while he set the table.<p>

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. Then she turned to him. "I'm going to tell her today. Now that the wedding is over and she's had some time to recover."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked. Then the doorbell rang.

"That's probably her," Hanna said running to the door. She opened it to find Mr. and Mrs. Justin Riberro at the door.

"Sweetie!" Ashley gushed giving her daughter a hug.

"Come in," Hanna gestured to the two of them.

They followed her into the kitchen where they all sat down for Hanna's lunch. They shared conversation and discussed the newlyweds' upcoming honeymoon until it was time for dessert. Hanna brought out a chocolate cake which she passed off as homemade and placed it on the table.

"So," Hanna said cutting pieces and putting them on plates. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"Caleb and I," she said slowly, "we're married."

"What?" Ashley was shocked. "Hanna..."

"Don't be mad at her," Caleb explained. "Hanna was just trying to give me the family I never had."

Ashley's face twisted and she looked livid.

"Wait!" Caleb said quickly. "No, no, no. It's not like that. I just meant that together, just her and I. We're a family."

"Are you mad?" Hanna asked her.

"No," Ashley smiled. "I was a little freaked out for a second but I'm not mad. It's obvious you guys love each other and I'm not about to stand in your way...not that I can now, anyway."

"I'm not calling you dad, though," Justin jokingly told Caleb.

"You're funny," Ashley laughed leaning against Justin's shoulder.

"So are we good?" Hanna asked her mother.

"Yeah," she replied. "We're good...but when I get back from my honeymoon we are going to seriously discuss this. I'm just too happy to deal with it right now."

"Sure," Hanna smiled. She noticed Justin and Ashley were getting heated. She grabbed Caleb's hand and led him away to give each couple some privacy.

**AN: Wedding #3. There's one left and then the funeral. What are your guesses?**


	12. Chapter 12

"What are you doing this weekend?" Hanna asked Caleb as they sat on the edge of her bed.

"I've got to meet with Keith," Caleb told her. "We're doing a project together, but I'm all yours on Sunday."

"I don't have any time," she replied. "I need to finish my collection in order to get that job with a fashion house."

"Well," Caleb said getting up, "I am going to head out. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Hanna said giving him a kiss as he left.

When he was out of the door she got to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She stepped on the scale and shielded her eyes before she saw the number. It was higher than she imagined. Hanna felt her stomach grumbling. She grabbed a jar of pills from the cabinet and took one out. Then she swallowed it with water. She grabbed a sock to cover the pills and hid them under the sink. She knew Caleb would not be happy if he found out she was taking weight loss pills.

Hanna got up and walked to her bedroom. Fabric was strewn everywhere and all of her dress forms were draped with her latest designs. Everything was a mess. She knew that this collection had to be done by the end of the week and her entire career was riding on it.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're making me do this," Spencer told Aria who was sitting next to Ezra on the couch<p>

"It's not a huge deal," Aria explained. "Andrew is pre-law at BC and he graduated valedictorian. You guys have everything in common."

"I think that's why I did so well with Toby," Spencer replied. "We barely had anything in common, except that we were both suspected of murder."

"Well, you blew that one," Aria said. Ezra elbowed her. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Spencer sighed. "I kind of did."

"Just go! Have fun!" Aria told her.

"Fine," Spencer said. She downed a shot of vodka and grabbed her clutch before running downstairs to meet her date.

"I'm glad you're here," Aria said turning to Ezra.

"Me too," he smiled. Then his face turned serious. "You don't think that it's weird for me to be here? You know, I used to teach your friends."

"Trust me," Aria told him. "With all of the drama that comes through these walls, you're not out of place in this apartment."

"Well," he said, "I was thinking. Maybe you could move in with me. I've got a bigger place now. The rent in Boston is a hell of a lot cheaper than Rosewood's."

"I don't know," Aria breathed.

"Think about it," he said. "We're practically together all the time anyway, and we're getting married soon..."

"How soon?" Aria asked. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be married that quickly. She wasn't about to pull a Hanna and dive in head first.

"I don't know," he replied, "but we are getting married, right? You're not getting cold feet?"

"No," she smiled. "I was just hoping maybe this could be a long engagement."

"Whatever you want," he said.

He leaned in so their faces were nearly touching and kissed her nose. He was always doing cute things like that. Aria grabbed his face and pulled his lips toward hers. Then he moved so he was lying on top of her.

"I love you," Aria breathed before kissing him.

"I love you, too," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"Keith!" Caleb knocked at the door one more time.<p>

"Are you expecting someone?" Emily asked turning to Keith. Both of them were undressed under the covers of his small twin bed in his dorm room.

"Oh shit!" Keith said throwing off the covers and completely exposing himself.

He ran around the room throwing his clothes back on. Emily followed suit grabbing one of his shirts and throwing it on over her tank top and shorts. Emily grabbed her purse off the floor and leaned against his desk.

"Are you still going to charge me the full hour?" he asked her.

"Can I just have my money," Emily said finally.

"Sure," he replied handing her a roll of bills. She counted it. He was missing twenty bucks.

"Keith!" there was a tapping on the door.

"Coming!" Keith yelled back. He turned to Emily. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said uneasily. Keith opened the door to let her out but Caleb stood in the hallway.

"Emily?" Caleb was confused.

"Caleb?" now Emily was confused.

"What are you...?" Caleb asked.

"I was just..." Emily said quickly before stepping out the door. She pushed past him and bolted for the door. When she walked outside, Christopher was waiting by the curb. She hopped in his car and counted her cash. Then she handed him a few bills. "Here."

"Thanks," Christopher said. Then he counted his money. He turned to her. "You're short."

"I know," she sighed. "He didn't get the full hour."

"It's okay," Christopher told her. "You can make it up to me."

"What?" she was shocked.

Before Emily could say anything more, Christopher took her face in his palm and pulled her close pressing his lips to hers. He gripped her waist tightly and slipped a hand under her shirt feeling all around her body. Finally Emily pushed him away.

"Stop!" she yelled. "I have to go."

She ran out of the car and made a run for it. A few minutes later she was standing in her apartment desperately trying to catch her breath. Emily looked around. No one was home. She ran to her bedroom to stash the money. She pulled out the bills that were hiding in between her mattresses. She grabbed them and counted them. It amounted to a pathetic $2400. That was a lot of money but nothing compared to the amount she needed to make up for her missing scholarship.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Aria asked when Spencer came home.<p>

"It was a bust," Spencer replied. "He was a total drone. Nothing like Toby."

"You can't compare every guy to Toby," Emily told her.

"I like Toby, though," she said.

"You probably should have thought about that before you dumped him," Hanna said biting into a piece of celery. Then she realized what she'd said. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, maybe you guys can work it out. You obviously still like each other."

Spencer glared at her. It was kind of scary. Hanna just continued picking at her celery until the door opened and Caleb walked in.

"Hey sweetie," he said dropping his bag and giving Hanna a kiss.

"I missed you," she whispered. Then he took a seat and turned to face everyone. Emily gave him a pained look. She didn't know how to tell him or if he'd even say anything to Hanna but the guilt was killing her.

"I have to say something," Emily finally blurted out.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked. "Are you okay?"

"I did something bad. I didn't want to tell you guys but then Caleb caught me today and...I just can't keep it a secret anymore," she said. Through her tears she explained how she lost her scholarship and that she was offered to work for Christopher. She told them everything.

"Oh sweetie," Hanna said wrapping her arms around her.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Emily breathed. "I was just a glorified whore."

"What?" Cory said standing in the doorway. Emily looked up. She was supposed to meet Cory for dinner and had given her a key to let herself in.

"Oh no," Emily started bawling. "I didn't mean...I...I'm so sorry."

"Save it," Cory said slamming the door shut on her way out.

* * *

><p>The four girls sat around the kitchen counter eating breakfast. It had been two days since Emily told them about her temporary career path. They weren't mad. They felt awful for her. No one wanted her to feel sad and violated like that. Emily slammed her phone on the table.<p>

"She won't answer my calls," she said.

"Give it time," Hanna told her. "When Caleb and I broke up, it took me a long time to look him in the eye again but eventually it worked out."

"You think?" Emily asked.

"I know," Hanna smiled. "Just let her come back to you."

**AN: This was a really had chapter to write and I promise it all gets better from here. Also, there's a wedding and a funeral left. Here's a hint: one of them happens in the future. What are your guesses?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hanna woke up after only two hours of sleep. She'd been working like crazy on this line in order to get her internship and it had taken a toll on her body but today was different. Something felt wrong. There was an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach that just instantly made her want to hurl. She suppressed the urge and rolled out of bed slowly allowing her body to adjust to standing up. At least today she could relax. The collection was done and there was nothing she could do until she got word back from the designer. This was her first day off in a long time and she was going to enjoy it.

Hanna tiptoed into the kitchen to grab something to eat but the only thing that looked appetizing to her was a rice cake and even that was hard to stomach. She downed it with a large glass of water and returned to her bedroom but there was still something nagging her. She attempted to slip back into bed without waking Caleb but to no avail.

"Hey," he said when he saw her.

"Hi," Hanna breathed slipping under the covers.

She was exhausted and ready to sleep for a week straight. Hanna pressed herself close to Caleb who wrapped his arms around her protectively. She felt like nothing could hurt her when she was in his arms. Hanna fell asleep quickly inhaling Caleb's scent. It wasn't until hours later that she woke up again to Caleb slipping out of bed. She rubbed her eyes awake and sat up still feeling that something was off.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked when he noticed the color had drained from her face.

"Oh no," Hanna clasped a hand over her mouth and ran to the toilet to throw up the rice cake she'd eaten just a few hours ago. Caleb walked over and pulled her hair back while she was sick. Finally, Hanna had felt better and turned to the sink to rinse her mouth. She was kind of used to throwing up, but never like this. The whole point of her eating disorder was to have control. She needed that more than anything right now.

"I'm going to take a shower," Caleb told her. "Will you be okay for a little while?"

"Yeah," Hanna breathed. "I think I'm fine now."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I think it was just something I ate."

Hanna smiled and he seemed to be satisfied with her answer. He stepped into the bathroom and Hanna ran to her laptop. She opened it up and googled her symptoms: fatigue, nausea, weight loss, lightheadedness. There it was in bold letters: Early signs of pregnancy. Hanna grabbed her calendar and checked it for her last period. It was seven weeks ago. She felt her heart stop. She wasn't even old enough to drink, how could she be pregnant? Hanna was staring daggers at the computer screen when she came up with a plan. She was not the kind of girl who just rolled over and played dead. She threw on a pair of sweats and grabbed her purse before running down to the pharmacy on the corner. Hanna bought one of every pregnancy test in the store and paid for them as quickly as possible before getting back to her apartment.

"Where did you go," Caleb asked stepping out of the shower and noticing Hanna catching her breath.

"Can we talk?" she asked holding her bag tightly and sitting on the bed.

"Hanna?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Sit down," she told him. He took a seat against the pillows to look Hanna in the face. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't freak out."

"You're scaring me," he said.

"I don't know for sure, yet," she explained, "but I want us to make a decision before we know the results. I think...I might be...I think I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No, I'm not sure," she spat at him. She felt awful immediately afterward. "I didn't mean that. It's why I bought these."

She handed him the bag of tests. He opened it and slowly pulled them out one by one. His eyes were wide but he didn't say a thing. Caleb threw the tests back in the bag and pulled Hanna in for a hug. She felt safe there. When they were together, there was no stopping them.

"It will be okay," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

><p>"What are we doing tonight?" Spencer said talking into her cell phone.<p>

"Riley is throwing a party at his loft," Preston told her. "There will be plenty of blow and tons of fancy people."

"That is exactly what I need right now," Spencer laughed. "Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, darling?" he said before hanging up. Spencer didn't know what it was about him that drew her to this lifestyle but she loved spending time with Preston. It wasn't the carnal fixation that everyone thought she was into, it was his recklessness. He wanted to live. Not just be alive biologically. He was really to live. Spencer had always heard all of those inspirational quotes about taking the bull by the horns and carpe diem and whatnot but this was different. He wasn't saying these things, he was doing them.

Spencer thought about this as she walked up to her apartment and ran the tub. She needed a bubble bath more than anything right now. She grabbed her flavored bath gel and filled it to the brim. Letting the bubbled flow to the top of the tub. She undressed and slipped inside feeling the warm water all over her skin. This was almost as relaxing as taking two hits off a bong followed by sex with some attractive aristocrat.

"Spencer!" a voice called from the living room. She couldn't deal with this now. Maybe she could play dead. Spencer pulled her hair back into a bun and dipped her head underwater so her ears were completely submerged. She couldn't hear anything or see anything past the mountain of bubbles. Finally Emily barged in and shook Spencer out of her bubble bath coma.

"What's up?" Spencer asked trying not to scream Emily's head off.

"Can I borrow a dress for tonight?" she asked. "I need to redeem myself with Cory and the only dresses I have don't really scream, I'm too hot to be mad at, and Hanna and Aria aren't my size."

"Uh...sure," Spencer sighed. "Just don't take the royal blue mini dress. I'm wearing it tonight."

"Thanks," Emily smiled. "You're the best."

Emily went through Spencer's closet and pulled out a red satin mini that totally showed off her long legs. She headed back to her own bathroom to take a bubble bath in order to prepare for her big date. It was a miracle that Cory was still even talking to her. After everything that she put her through and all of the heartbreak, Emily couldn't even imagine doing the same for her.

* * *

><p>"Four positive and two negative, "Caleb told Hanna.<p>

"What does that mean?" she sighed sinking into the bed. "I'll make an appointment at the clinic tomorrow."

"Hanna," Caleb said pulling her close. "We are going to make great parents. I promise."

"What if we don't?" Hanna asked. "We can barely take care of ourselves, how can we take care of a baby."

* * *

><p>"This party is amazing!" Spencer whispered in Preston's ear when they walked into Riley's place. People were doing lines off of million dollar paintings and girls were dancing with girls. Everyone was doing exactly what they wanted to do.<p>

"Come on," Preston took her hand and led her to the library. They walked inside and found Preston's dealer Ozzie. He sold them two bags of coke and one pill each. Spencer's face lit up. They hurried into an empty bedroom where Preston found a clean mirror. He set up the lines and grabbed a dollar bill which he quickly rolled up. He offered the plate to Spencer. "Ladies first."

She smiled and grabbed the bill shoving it slightly in her nose. She took a second to prepare and then inhaled swiftly. The buzz hit her instantly. It was kind of a placebo effect. She knew it was coming so she allowed herself to feel it as soon as possible. It killed the buildup but it made her happy. She wasn't really thinking ahead when she was doing drugs. When she finished she handed it to Preston who followed suit. Then he popped the pill followed by a glass of scotch that he poured himself from the dry bar.

"Oh," he moaned. "I am so horny right now."

"I can help you with that," Spencer winked. She pulled him toward the bed and laid him on his back. Then she climbed on top straddling him. She pressed her lips to his as both of their heartbeats accelerated far more than they needed to be. Their lips touched over and over again until she was fed up. She ripped his designer shirt to shreds and ran her fingers up and down his taught abs. Then she tore his belt off and undid his jeans allowing herself to fit perfectly over him. She'd been waiting for this for a long time.

Spencer was all sorts of high and she was ready for this. She let him take everything she had left in her and collapsed on the bed next to him. She was exhausted. Then she felt the small pill nestled in her bra. She pulled it out and laid it on the nightstand before passing out.

* * *

><p>"It was a false positive," Hanna told Caleb as they left the clinic. "The weight loss supplement I was taking threw off the test. My period's late because I've been stressing over my presentation."<p>

Caleb didn't say anything. He just hugged her tightly to remind her that he would always be there for her. They finally made their way back to the apartment and quietly walked inside appreciative that no one else was awake yet.

When they got in the bedroom, Hanna shut the door. She sat on the bed and grabbed a pillow holding it tightly. Caleb crawled next to her and put his arms around her. She threw the pillow aside and clung to him as a tear fell from her eyes.

"Is it bad?" she asked looking in his eyes. "I really wanted to have a baby with you."

"Oh Hanna," he gave her a weak smile. "We have all the time in the world for that. Someday. I promise."

"I love you, Rivers," she whispered. "I really do."

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up in Riley's house with a minimal recollection of the previous night. She noticed Preston's body lying next to her. Both of them nearly naked. She smiled remembering that they had finally been together. They had made all of her dreams come true the night before and it was amazing but Spencer didn't want it to be over. She laid her head on his chest and pressed her ear to his heart. That's when she felt it, or rather didn't feel it. He wasn't breathed. His heart had stopped.<p>

"Preston!" Spencer tried to shake him awake. "Preston, come on!"

She screamed his name over and over again trying to wake him up. He didn't budge. She collapsed on top of him as tears rolled down her eyes. He was so young. This couldn't be happening. They had their entire lives to live together .

"Preston!" she tried again but to no avail.

**AN: The funeral is coming up next. Who do you think it is?**


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer was in the hospital when Preston woke up. He had overdosed on ecstasy and heroin. After having his stomach pumped, he was stable but Spencer was not. It could have been her. She thought about that every day since. She hadn't taken another drug since Preston's overdose and she had no intention to.

She thought about that as she walked into the living room to find all of her roommates sitting around and getting prepared for finals. They knew about Preston and his influence on Spencer's life. They weren't mad. They just wanted her to be safe.

"So," Spencer said commanding the attention in the room, "I'm moving out."

"Are you okay?" Aria asked. "It's not something we did, is it?"

"No," Spencer replied. "I need to do something with my life. I've decided I'm going on a volunteer trip to South America this summer. Then, when I get back, I think I'm going to take some time off from Harvard. It's really not a good environment for me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. She'd told them all about Preston's influence on her and they were happy that she was back to her old self.

"I support anything you want to do," Hanna told her, "as long as you stay away from that asshole."

The girls laughed. After everything they'd been through since Ali's death, it somehow made life easier when they laughed about the hard stuff. Nothing was going to be too difficult if they went through it together.

* * *

><p>Hanna was cleaning the bedroom she shared with Caleb when she found it. A newspaper clipping that was crumpled up behind a stack of textbooks. Hanna opened it up and read it. It was a section from the obituaries. It read <em>Dante Rivers dies of old age. Memorial service to be held at Owen's Funeral Home in Harlem, NY. He is survived by a wife Kathy and a son Marty, age 9.<em>

Hanna sucked her breath in. This was him. The man in the photo had the same dark eyes as Caleb. They both had long dark hair. It was uncanny how similar they looked. Hanna read the date. The memorial is set for tomorrow. She pocketed the note and headed for the kitchen to wait for Caleb and she found Em there.

"Hey," Emily smiled when she saw her friend. She was leaning against the counter with Cory's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm glad you guys have made up," Hanna said to them.

"Me too," Emily said giving Cory's hand a squeeze. Then she turned to Hanna. "We have something to tell you."

"Good news, I hope," Hanna smiled.

"Cory and I are moving in together," Emily said. "She has to leave the dorms next month and I thought it would be great if we got a place."

"Yeah," Hanna laughed. "That would be awesome! I'm really happy for you guys."

"Really?" Emily squealed.

"Yeah," Hanna replied. "Of course!"

"It's so crazy," Emily breathed.

"I know," Hanna sighed. "We're all moving out of this old place."

* * *

><p>"That's the last one," Aria said dropping a box on the floor of Ezra's apartment, now it was hers as well.<p>

"I'm glad you're here," Ezra said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Me too," she breathed pulling him close for a kiss.

They made their way to the bedroom, yes this apartment has more than just four walls. Aria climbed onto the bed and pulled Ezra with her. Then their lips parted. Aria held her hand up to the light.

"I really like this little guy," she said referring to her wedding ring. She turned to Ezra. "What do you think?"

"I'd like it better if it wasn't distracting you from this," he said stroking her arm.

"Come on," she smiled. "Can't we just spend a few minutes admiring how lovely our life is. I mean, two years ago, we were in the closet and look at us now."

"I don't think that's quite the phrase you were looking for," he told her, "but I know what you mean."

"I just want to make sure that we'll always be together," she told him. "That's why I think maybe we should take some time before we get married."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We just finally told my parents about our relationship," she explained. "I'd like it if we let that sink in before we start making wedding plans. Is that okay with you?"

"I don't see why not," he replied. "You know, as long as we can be honest about our engagement."

"Of course," Aria smiled. "I just want us to make sure we're happy before we let others be happy for us."

"You always were the smarter one," he teased.

* * *

><p>Hanna sat on her bed waiting for Caleb to get back from school. She heard him come in the door and prepared herself for what she was going to tell him. This was going to be hard especially when she had to admit that she was snooping through his things.<p>

"Caleb?" she called when he walked into the bedroom.

"Yeah," he smiled. "What's up?"

"Are you going to this?" she asked holding up the newspaper clipping.

"Where did you get that?" he nearly yelled.

"I found it," she said quickly. "When I was cleaning."

"It's none of your business," he said.

"Yes it is," Hanna retorted. "I'm a Rivers now too. This is my family."

"No," he said. "It's not even mine."

"Can you sit down?" she pleaded. He reluctantly took a seat and Hanna walked over to sit on his lap. She turned to face him. "When I was seven, my grandfather died and my parents thought I was too young to go to a funeral so I never went. Now, I've always regretted it because I never got to say goodbye. I barely knew him but I was faced with the fact that I wouldn't even get to meet the people that loved him. Can you see why I think you should go?"

"I don't think it's a good idea," he said. "He has a new family now."

"Caleb," Hanna sighed, "that's your family too. Why can't you just accept a part of your past. He was your father and you have a brother."

"Biologically," he said curtly.

"Promise me you'll think about it?" Hanna pleaded.

"Fine," Caleb said taking the clipping out of her hand. "I'm not saying I'll go though."

"Just think about it," Hanna said. "That's all I ask."

* * *

><p>"You're leaving already?" Emily asked Spencer when she noticed her packed bag.<p>

"Not quite," Spencer replied. "My classes are done for the semester so I'm going back to Rosewood for a while to see my parents and Melissa and Taylor. Then I go to South America in a couple weeks."

"Were you planning on saying goodbye?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Spencer sighed. "I've done some rotten things and I don't know if you guys will forgive me."

"Trust me," Emily smiled, "we've all done things we regret but the four of us, we'll always be together. We've got each others' backs."

"Pinkie promise?" Spencer smiled.

"Pinkie promise," Emily replied locking pinkies with her. She grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's find Aria and Hanna."

The two girls, hand in hand, knocked on Aria's door. No answer. They looked inside and found nothing but a few boxes and some trash bags.

"She's probably with Ezra," Spencer said sadly. "I'll just see her back in Rosewood."

"I know Hanna's home," Emily said pulling her friend toward the other room. She knocked slowly. "Hanna!"

"Busy," they heard her say in between smooching sounds.

"You know what," Spencer smiled. "I'll just wait until Rosewood for those two."

"All right," Emily smiled walking her friend to the door. She gave her a huge hug and then Spencer was on her way.

* * *

><p>"Will you come with me?" Caleb asked standing in the doorway wearing a black suit with a gray button down. She knew that is was a solemn occasion but she couldn't help but think about how good he looked in a suit. All guys do.<p>

"Yeah," Hanna smiled. "Of course."

Hanna ran to the closet to throw on a simple black dress and then picked up her purse. She was ready to go in record time, even by Hanna standards. She followed Caleb out the door and to the train station. It was a five hour train to New York and they made it just as the burial was happening. Hanna and Caleb kept their distance. He didn't want anyone to see him, he just wanted to make sure that he saw the casket. How ironic that the first time he ever saw his father, was also the last.

"You okay?" Hanna asked as they watch the casket lowered. She felt him shudder for a second but saw no tears.

"I'll be okay," Caleb told her.

She put her arm around his back for comfort. They were a team now. It was going to take more than a few shakeups to get them to cave. Finally the casket was nowhere to be seen. Caleb took one last look and retreated away from the burial. Hanna followed in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

FIVE YEARS LATER

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said standing behind Aria and Ezra.

Ezra grabbed Aria by the waist, and for the first time in front of all of their friends and family, he kissed her without qualms. Their lips touched and then their tongues and he was practically about to ravage her right there when Byron cleared his throat.

"I love you," Aria whispered when they finally pulled apart. He didn't have to answer. She already knew that he loved her but he did anyway. Aria and Ezra escaped to the bridal suite and left their party guests to enjoy the reception.

"She looked beautiful," Emily told Hanna. "You did a great job with her dress."

"Thanks," Hanna smiled, "but it's all her. She can pull off a paper bag."

"Did you know?" Emily said pointing across the room. Spencer and Toby were extremely flirty on the other side of the banquet hall.

"Do you think they're back together?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I hope so. They were practically made for each other."

"What did I miss?" Caleb said placing a hand on the small of Hanna's back.

"Me, I hope," Hanna winked before he leaned in for a quick kiss. They pulled away and she looked at him. "Did you talk to the movers?"

"Yeah," he replied. "They'll be here at eight in the morning tomorrow."

"That early?" Hanna whined.

"Trust me," Caleb smiled, "the sooner they get in, the sooner they leave."

"Are you guys excited?" Emily asked.

"Of course!" Hanna laughed. "We'll all be back in Rosewood for now. I love it!"

"I mean the house, though," Emily explained. "You're the new matron of the Marin household."

"That makes me sound so old," Hanna laughed. "I'm really happy though. I'm at this crazy age where I'm starting my own life but at the same time my mom and Justin are living right across town. She can ground me at any moment."

"Or me," Caleb laughed.

"So how's everything with the store?" Emily asked her. "Do you need any help?"

"Are you offering?" Hanna smiled. "I mean, we're not set to open for two weeks but I want to start training my staff as soon as possible."

"Not for me," Emily explained. "I'm swamped teaching swimming lessons at the club but Cory's looking for a job. She grew up in her mom's store. She'd make a great manager."

"Yeah," Hanna said. "Have her come by the house tomorrow. We'll see how she does unpacking my closet."

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz," the DJ said as Aria and Ezra walked into the room. Emily and Hanna paused their conversation to turn and look at their best friend's first moments as Mrs. Fitz.

Aria's smile was lighting up the room. All of her friends were present and her family. It was a dream come true for all of them. No more of A's crazy antics and no more hiding her relationship with Ezra. They were grown ups now.

* * *

><p>"I don't even recognize this place," Aria said stepping into Hanna's childhood home which was now decorated with all of her modern art and remodeled to look like the inside of a Hilton hotel. She turned to Hanna. "It look beautiful."<p>

"Thanks," Hanna smiled. She ushered her friend to the backyard. "Everyone's outside. Toby and Caleb are fighting over who gets to grill. Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh...sure," Aria smiled. "Do you have a white wine?"

"Yeah," Hanna said pouring Aria a glass. "Where's Ezra?"

"He's coming," Aria smiled. "He's got a meeting with the chancellor at Hollis."

Hanna handed Aria the glass and grabbed her own glass of water as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him," Aria said running to the door.

"Hey," Ezra smiled giving his wife a kiss. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," she said. "I literally just got here."

Aria led him to the kitchen where Hanna had already grabbed a cold beer for Ezra.

"Here you go, Fitz," she winked.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Are you really going to call him Fitz forever?" Aria asked.

"I call everyone by their last names, even Caleb," Hanna retorted. "Plus Fitz is an awesome name, am I right Ezra?"

"It's fine," Ezra smiled. "I've been called Fitz my entire life."

"Good," Hanna said leading the two into the yard where the rest of their friends were waiting. Toby stood at the grill while Caleb grabbed beers for the two of them. At least they had managed to sort something out.

"Hey!" Emily jumped up out of her seat to give Aria a hug. "I'm glad you made it."

"Me too," Aria smiled as she and Ezra took a seat on the patio bench.

"So," Spencer turned to Aria, "how was the honeymoon? I bet you guys destroyed Europe."

"We went on some adventures," Aria smiled mischievously.

"Okay, you two are obviously hiding something," Hanna laughed.

"No comment," Ezra said.

"All right," Toby commanded everyone's attention. "Who ordered the veggie burger?"

He said the word veggie like most people say back-stabbing bitch.

"It's mine," Cory said staring him down.

"Oh," Toby went back to grilling without another word.

"Cory," Hanna turned to her, "are you ready for the opening tomorrow? I'd really like you to be there."

"Really?" Cory gushed. "Thanks. I totally appreciate everything."

"No," Hanna told her. "I appreciate you. You've been an amazing help during this whole prep period and I want you to be my store manager."

"Thank you," Cory said sincerely. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"There's something we need to talk about," Hanna told Caleb. They were sitting in the living room going through the last of the boxes.<p>

"What's that?" he asked.

"Um," Hanna grabbed a gift box and handed it to him. "Here."

He opened the box slowly and pulled out a small onesie.

"What's this?" he asked pulling it out. Then realization hit his face and a smile spread from ear to ear. "Are you...are we having a baby?"

"Not quite," Hanna explained. "I have a new baby. I'm starting a new line for children...and I was thinking...I could use some research."

"Does this mean you're ready for kids?" he asked.

"If you are," Hanna replied. "I'm ready to consider it."

"I love you," Caleb whispered leaning into kiss her.

"Just don't love our baby more than me," Hanna smiled.

**AN: That's it guys! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing. I also want to thank my reviewers: .Ashwee.11, HaleyJamesScottNathanScott, msbookworm93, h3yyy0u, Shugar High Author, Hansbruner, Charley07, crazyatbest, fight4finchel7532, and Sincerely Tiffany. Thanks also to my subscribers: bajatadancer, Darkestpowerslover234, DreamHigh501, Fluffenilla, jennifersalazar, nails on a chalkboard, Ramshaw91, RAMYLOVER, and terraXbbXFAN2. Finally, thanks to those who put this story as a favorite: caitspeak and TheGirlyGirlLover1. You are all amazing!**


End file.
